Baby Love
by gilliespn
Summary: Dean é um professor universitário de Literatura de 30 para 31 anos, que está obcecado com Castiel Novak, de 14 anos, com quem ele se torna sexualmente envolvido após ele se tornar seu padrasto. "Cas" é seu apelido particular para Castiel.
_**Nota da autora:
**_ _  
Essa é minha primeira fic postada. E bem, eu me inspirei no filme/livro Lolita. Então, a original história (Vladimir Nabokov) envolve uma garota de 12 anos, que na fic mudei para 14, para não ficar tão pesado. Estou pensando ainda se vai haver sexo, mas se houver, prometo que o colocarei na idade de 15 anos. Então por favor, se não gosta desse tipo de fic, apenas não leia. O filme é incrível. Btw me perdoe por algum erro ortográfico, me avisem se acharem algum, e podem me mandar sugestões. Obrigada, e espero que gostem._

 _Estou nervosa com essa fic, AH MEU DEUS!_

Baby Love 

Dean saiu do taxi, e olhou para a rua, casas antigas, de cores vivas, estava de dia, o sol estava irradiante. Mulheres passeavam sorrindo alegremente, e os carros abuzinavam apressadamente por ser de manhã e necessitando que chegasse a seu trabalho a tempo. Dean sorriu, sastifeito, não pela cidade, mas por começar uma nova vida, em uma nova cidade, Nova Iorque havia sido tão cansativo, que se sentia realmente feliz por estar ali.  
Dean foi para Chicago, para conseguir algum novo emprego de professor de literatura.

' _'Você deve ser novo por aqui, sim?_ '' Dean levemente sobressaltou a voz de uma criança, virou-se distraidamente.  
Deparou-se com um par de olhos castanhos, a criança era bonita, cabelos longos e loiros, seus olhos eram castanhos, usava um macacão bem gasto, provavelmente deveria ter sido de alguma irmã mais velha que não cabia mais naquele macacão. Ela deveria ter sete anos.  
' _'Ei garotinha, você sabe me informar onde fica esse endereço?_ '' Dean sorria docilmente, entregando-lhe o papel dobrado. A garota observou o papel, tendo alguns segundos para compreender a frase. Ela deveria estar começando a aprender a ler.  
' _'Fica logo ali, eu vou te mostrar_. '' A garotinha segurou sua mão, o puxando. ' _'Meu amigo mora nessa casa, o senhor é tio dele?_ '' Ela sorria docilmente, olhando para cima, encontrando o olhar de Dean.  
' _'Não, não sou. A sua mãe não te ensinou a não andar com estranhos?_ '' Dean sorria, apesar de sua face transparecer um pouco de confusão.  
' _'Minha mãe morreu_.'' A garota disse abaixando o olhar e chutando uma pedra que encontrou no caminho.  
 _''Sinto muito..''_ Foi o que Dean conseguiu dizer, a garotinha encolheu os ombros, e caminharam em silencio por um bom tempo.  
' _'É aqui, senhor_.'' Eles pararam em uma grande casa, com uma varanda antiga, pintada de branco encardido, a casa era verde. Dean observou por um momento, e então olhou para a garotinha, agradecido, abaixou-se.  
'' _Muito obrigado, qual o seu nome?''_ Dean sussurrou, e a garotinha sorriu.  
'' _Jo Harvelle, mas todos me chamam de Jo. E o seu?''_ Dean sorriu, ela era uma garotinha muito atraente.  
'' _Sou Dean... Você é muito bonita, sabia disso?_ '' A garotinha corou, abaixando o olhar e balançando os pezinhos. Dean tirou do bolso uma bala e entregou-a. '' _Preciso ir, Jo. Muito obrigado.''_ Jo olhou para a bala, e em seguida olhou Dean, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, saindo correndo pela calçada. Dean observou por um momento, e se pôs de pé, entrando pelo quintal da casa, batendo palmas quando soltou sua maleta. Não havia trago nada, a não ser seu material escolar, não queria incomodar a dona da casa, que havia conseguido por um amigo de Nova Iorque, que morou na devida casa por uns anos.

Uma ruiva apareceu, com cabelos ondulados, secando as mãos em um pano de prato e forçando a vista para enxergar quem estava no seu quintal, sorriu ao ver o moço, desceu a escada da varanda dizendo alguma coisa para dentro da casa.

'' _Você deve ser Dean, estou certa?_ '' ela lhe estendeu uma mão, sorrindo gentilmente, Dean retribuiu o sorriso, e lhe deu um aperto na mão.  
'' _E você deve ser Abaddon?_ '' a moça sorriu mais ainda, soltando sua mão.  
'' _Venha,vou-lhe mostrar a casa._ ''  
Dean subiu calmamente, observando cada detalhe. Sua varanda cheirava flores, havia uma mesa com algumas cadeiras branca no canto, era bem aconchegante.  
'' _Castiel, desça aqui, AGORA_ '' Abaddon gritou na escada perto da porta de entrada, Dean levemente sobressaltou. '' _Desculpe, esse menino é impossível._ '' Abaddon disse ao perceber o pequeno susto em Dean, Dean apenas sorriu e disse '' _Crianças._ ''  
Abaddon mostrou-lhe a parte de baixo da casa, que era muito grande e desorganizada.

'' _E aqui, esta seu quarto, desculpe, não consegui arrumar a tempo._ '' Abaddon concluiu sua tour. O quarto de Dean era pequeno demais, havia apenas um armário pequeno, uma cama e uma mesa com apenas uma cadeira. Dean agradeceu-lhe, dizendo que iria se aprontar para o jantar, Abaddon sorriu gentilmente saindo do cômodo. Dean tirou seu casaco, e colocou em cima da cama, respirando fundo e olhando para fora.

Havia um garoto deitado, Dean pensou que era possivelmente ser Castiel que Abaddon havia chamado. Ele lia um livro no gramado, enquanto Abaddon estendia algumas roupas, Castiel olhou para a janela, e sorriu. Dean se contorceu, observando como seu rosto era angelical, e seus olhos azuis o prendia tanto que o instigava. Ele era atraente. Deveria ter ao menos catorze anos. Usava aparelho móvel, seu cabelo era penteado perfeitamente, e usava uma bermuda azul com uma blusa branca. Ele era lindo. Dean apertou sua mão, sentindo seu membro semiereto.


End file.
